


Quest Beginnings

by Jetainia



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Blanket Permission, F/F, Fluff, Trans Character, Trans Jaskier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29975373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia/pseuds/Jetainia
Summary: Jaskier learns something new and assigns herself a quest.
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg





	Quest Beginnings

The topic came up as many topics tended to, with Jaskier babbling about whatever came into her mind and Yennefer chiming in when she had something to say. When Jaskier had first started on the thread of consciousness that would eventually lead to her revelation, she had never thought that it would spark a quest grander than all others.

“There weren’t a lot of people in Lettenhove that wanted to play with me,” she was saying as she wound her way through the field of flowers looking for the perfect ones. “Who wants to play with a Viscount-to-be, after all? My parents certainly enforced that idea, determined as they were to think they were above everyone else. Plus, I was just weird as a kid, too loud and quiet and obsessed with music and travelling caravans.”

She found a perfect flower and picked it with delight. “Of course, I would later figure out that it wasn’t so much the caravans themselves that drew me, it was the performers who were free to act however they wanted and could change easily depending on the role they were playing. The first time I saw a young boy playing a female role? I think my brain nearly exploded. We’re not cut off from the world in Lettenhove, but we are pretty sheltered.

“Didn’t matter to me though. I had Trix and Jump. Jump was this patchy little dog that I think I kept with me everywhere I went. I distinctly remember going on adventures in the fields and forests with Jump. Trix tended to stay home, but they accompanied me to all the fancy dinners my parents demanded I attend—and all the lordly duties that would be expected of me eventually, if I hadn’t run away to become a bard.”

She looked up and winked at Yennefer. “Best decision of my life, that. No one even knows I was first in line to become Viscount de Lettenhove, I’m just Jaskier the bard. I miss Trix though. I left her behind, she didn’t like going on adventures so I figured she wouldn’t enjoy the road. Jump’s with Essi, she needed them more than I did and I knew that nightmares are made a whole easier when you have something soft to squish the life out of.”

Yennefer hummed at that in confusion. “You squished your dog hard enough that that was a threat?”

“Hmm? Oh yeah, course. That’s they’re for after all. Well, and to play with but Jump and Trix were very helpful in the dark nights. That’s why they’re stuffed with feathers or hay or whatever other soft-ish thing that’s lying around.”

“You aren’t talking about a real dog,” Yennefer realised.

Jaskier stopped looking for flowers and stared at Yennefer. “Of course I’m not, why would you think I was? I’m talking about my toys.”

“You said Jump was a patchy little dog, Jaskier,” Yennefer said dryly. “You never specified that it was a stuffed dog toy.”

“Oh. Well, Jump is a stuffed dog and Trix is a very fancy wolf who doesn’t like going outside and getting their fur wet. What about your toys?”

Yennefer shrugged, fiddling with a sprig of lavender she’d plucked. “Didn’t have any.”

“I’m sorry,” Jaskier said, wishing she’d heard wrong. “Did you just say you’ve never had a soft toy? Or a toy in general?”

“Not that I recall,” Yennefer said. “I was a freak in my town, remember? Worth less than a pig. No one was going to be giving me toys.”

Jaskier frowned in disapproval and made her way over to Yennefer. “You are worth everything, Yenna. Now sit, I’m going to make you a flower crown and you are going to make me one and then we will snuggle because you need all the snuggles.”

Yennefer smiled and did as she was bid, settling her collected flowers to the right of her so she could pick from the pile to weave them together and lean against Jaskier at the same time. Jaskier let her fingers take over the familiar actions of making a flower crown and thought about when she could next travel into a town and find a merchant who sold soft toys. You were never too old for a soft toy to cuddle and she was going to make sure Yennefer had one.


End file.
